writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridvale prison
Welcome to Ridvale USA Dear Diary My name is Matthew Hancock or Matt as everyone calls me I'm visiting my uncle with my 5 friends to a old town called Ridvale,It's hardly on a map and if it is people would probably not buy it the story of Ridvale started as a old town with no name till lots of prisoners got sent into its jail,I wouldn't be surprise if people started leaving the town because of the name itself,My grandfather refused to leave the town i wonder why my grandma left him because some of my cousins need help and need a baby sitter and that leaves Grandpa to do all of the work at home,The whole town is just covered in a corn field except the prison,the prison is literally miles away from the town and only has one road but stories said no one escaped the prison,I don't know if it's just amateur prisoners trying to escape or its really hard but the prison burned down even though it's made out of bricks it's decaying and can collapse anytime,the walls of the prison looks like a fly can take it down on one hit and a side of a wall will collapse now seeing the sign that says Welcome to Ridvale USA guess we're nearer now it looks like we're the only visitors that are willing to go to this town but beggers can't be choosers. The worst bet i ever took Just arriving to the terminal i guess Grandpa had the time to wait for our bus his still a steady old man since the last time we left him but i think he grew some weight,Walking to through the town reminds me when i was a kid wow were those the days i guess the old school got bankrupt and had to leave town and it looks like some of our old neighbors and friends had to leave,Ridvale's economy isn't that good but the risk of getting robbed is really small for me that's kinda ironic,Preparing the stuff we brought from town mostly snacks video games and some cellphones to contact the outside world,Checking the cabinets and it's just some fitness bars water cereal and what looks like a celery salad that went bad 1000 years ago going back to my old bedroom and it looks like what it looks like 15 years ago with the old toys and the bed looks like nobody used it for 15 years but no one did,me and my friends used my old room to sleep their and Harold one of my friends betted us to go to the old prison in 12 in the morning for $50 it's a small price but we took it,Sneaking out of the town it took like i said a mile in a field of corn,we climbed up using some crates and a hole inside the prison it looks like there's no escape but we checked the gate and there's a open gate switch we wont use it for now The electric chair I've never visited the prison since I was young but I'm sure it didn't smell like Keroscene and sadness in the prison can't be sure if the prison was the best or the worst before it burned down,walking through the prison is just things burnt and grafitti saying to stop hurting them or something,The wardens office wasn't ignored by the prisoners it looks like they played with the warden's body before burning down,the desk has been cut in half and it looks like it was going to burn entirely and it still had some paperwork inside me and my friends checked some of them and it looks like they were professionals on burning things,guess they're the main suspects on who burned the prison walking again we found a room that says "Excecution chamber" so we checked it out,Thomas volunteered to pretend his being electrocuted so we entered the seperate chamber the double doors looks like as if people were trying to break in,entering the chamber looks like as if its a broadcast center with a window facing the electric chair we waved at Thomas but he screamed "You aint going to get me alive" and pretended as if he couldn't get out just then 2 strange voices appeared out of nowhere saying "Tom we got a troublemaker again and we found some Keroscene below his bed time to end his doings" And the lever slowly pulled down electrecuting Thomas,after that scene we checked on him dead on the spot so we ran to the exit but the doors were forcefully closed and then we started seeing people that weren't suppose to be there,guards and prisoners fighting against each other(WIP) Category:Thecoldboringguy157 Category:Stories Category:PG13 Rated